Not Impossible
by I am no angel 0217
Summary: Buffy is still in love with Angel and it's driving her crazy. Dawn wants to get Buffy and Angel back together, but she's having difficulty convincing anyone to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters. They belong to the mastermind, Joss Whedon. This is my very first chapter of my very first Buffy fic. Please go easy on me even if it sucks. PLEASE! Heh...if it is liked, I shall continue.  
  
Author: Janet  
  
Not Impossible - Chapter One  
  
"I miss him,"Buffy whimpered through tears into her pillow. All she wanted was to have her one true love back in her life. Not Riley or Spike, but her original love, Angel.  
Buffy had been crying herself to sleep every night for a while because she no longer had Angel in her love life and didn't have Riley or Spike to love and lose. She knew the rules of the game. They couldn't really be together unless he lost his soul. Without a soul, she only wanted him dead.  
"Buffy, are you okay?"Dawn whispered from Buffy's bedroom door.  
"Yeah, Dawn,"she said, straining to cover the sadness in her voice, and turned her head.  
"I don't believe you,"Dawn retorted matter-of-factly as she walked towards BUffy's bed. She climbed into the bed next to her sister. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Tell me."  
"Not now, Dawn,"Buffy tried to turn away again.  
"Yes, now, or I'll go get Willow and she'll tickle it out of you."  
Buffy smiled and faced Dawn. Dawn knew that she'd made some headway, but not enough.  
"That's better. This is about a boy, right?"  
"Yes,"Buffy said softly as she slightly nodded her head.  
"That figures,"Dawn scoffed politely. She cleared her throat a little. "Let's see...you're crying as much as you did with Angel, so this boy must be important."  
At the mention of his name, Buffy's tears overflowed and her screaming sobs awakened Willow, who ran into Buffy's room. She saw Buffy on the bed in Dawn's arms crying like crazy.  
"What's wrong?"Willow said concerned.  
"Buffy's in love,"Dawn replied softly. Willow nodded.  
"With who?"  
"I don't know."  
Willow approached the bed. She placed a hand on Buffy's back. "I haven't seen her this upset since Angel."  
Buffy's tears exploded again. "That's the second time that she's done that at the mention of...him,"Dawn said.  
Willow sat next to Buffy. "Buffy, are you still in love with Angel?"  
Buffy nodded slightly while trying to control her breathing enough to speak.  
"Yes,"she meekly told her best friend.  
"Why are you so upset over it?"Dawn asked.  
"Because I know that we can't be together! It's impossible!"  
"Maybe not."  
"Trust me, Dawn. It is absolutely impossible!" 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews...I always appreciate them, except when they're mean. Heh.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Eventually Buffy fell asleep, so Willow and Dawn, who were both unable to sleep after Buffy's breakdown, went down to the kitchen and had some herbal tea.  
  
"Are you sure that there's no way for them to be together?"Dawn asked quietly, hoping Buffy wouldn't hear them.  
  
"Dawny, I can't,"Willow pleaded.  
  
"You can't? So there is a way?"Dawn's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes, there is a way,"Willow said softly, trying to hide her growing anxiety, "but I can't help you with it."  
  
"Why?"Dawn whimpered.  
  
"Remember the whole addiction thing? I'll end up going all psycho witch again. That would hurt Buffy more than this could possibly help her."  
  
"No, this will help her a lot more than that could hurt her!"  
  
"Dawn, I'm not willing to risk my best friend for a spell that might not work!"  
  
"But it will!"  
  
"Dawn, no. Maybe Tara will..."  
  
"No, she won't and you know it!"Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to do it."  
  
"Don't you care about her?! Don't you want her to be happy?! You're just afraid! You only care about yourself and you're a sucky best friend. Buffy deserves better. She should've let you die all of those times that your life was in danger, but no...she actually cared about you."  
  
"Dawn, that was harsh."  
  
"No, this is. Do me a favor. Go to Hell, Willow!"  
  
Dawn stormed up to her bedroom and almost slammed the door, but stopped short of doing so when she remembered that Buffy was sleeping. Dawn was now crying and barely made it back to bed without falling over in tears.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Willow was downstairs on the kitchen floor sobbing. She grabbed a knife and was about to cut her arm when she saw Spike come up next to her. He took the knife away from her.  
  
"Love, you don't want to do that,"he said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I do,"Willow angrily pleaded.  
  
"No, you don't,"he replied as he grabbed Willow off the ground and hugged her. "You want to help Buffy, but you can't and Little B won't understand."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"The creature of the night vibe...It gives me powers."  
  
Willow looked at him puzzled. "What crea-"  
  
"Actually, I was listening to you two. I think I can help."  
  
"Why were you listening?"  
  
"Well, I was strolling by and it sounded like an argument and it sounded really interesting, so-"  
  
Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, I'm still obsessed with Buffy, but I'm trying to cut back. You've got to give me credit for that. If she can get Angel back, then maybe my obsession will get better."  
  
"It could get worse!"  
  
"True, but who bloody cares? If Buff is happy, we should all be happy, right? Right!" 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys for all of the reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story. I'm still trying to decide which way to take this story.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dawn tossed and turned all night and nearly gave up the possibility that she would even get a second of sleeping in. She cried part of the night because she'd yelled at Willow, who really was well-intentioned, and because all she wanted was for Buffy to be happy again.  
  
Willow also had difficulty sleeping, but she pushed through it. She decided that as soon as Dawn left for school, she would call Tara and try to talk to her about what Dawn wanted to do. She knew that Spike had promised to help as much as he could, but he hadn't always been very reliable. She knew he could've been very sincere in his words, but Willow knew that Spike never gave up on an obsession without a major fight, maybe even a war.  
  
  
The next morning, Dawn rushed downstairs before anyone else was even awake so that she could avoid any confrontation she might face. When she finally heard Willow and Buffy coming downstairs, she grabbed her things and did everything she could to keep from even talking to them.  
  
"I'm going to wait outside for my ride,"Dawn called as she walked out the door.  
  
Buffy first looked at the clock and wondered why Dawn would even be ready an hour before her ride was supposed to be there. Then, she noticed that Willow was almost in tears. Buffy had no idea what was wrong with her best friend and now she began to get really worried.  
  
"Wil?"Buffy said in a concerned, soft voice. "What's the..."  
  
"She hates me,"Willow sobbed as she remembered the night before.  
  
"No, she doesn't,"Buffy said as she reassuringly gave Willow a hug. "She's just being a bratty teenager. Don't take her misguided teen angst the wrong way! Remember how we were at her age? We weren't always sweet and innocent either."  
  
Willow laughed at that memory. "Yeah, I know. It's just that Dawn and I had never really argued that much before."  
  
Buffy sighed. "The best is yet to come."  
  
"Great,"Willow mumbled. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. If you have any suggestions or thoughts about this story, feel free to leave me a review or e-mail me at the e-mail address listed in my profile.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Dawn sat in her English classroom. She was trying desperately hard to keep from obsessing over the Buffy/Angel situation. Unfortunately, it didn't work after Deanna, one of Dawn's good friends, brought up how stressful her own life was. Of course, adding to that stress was Deanna's older sister. Since Dawn knew that Deanna wouldn't completely understand the situation, she tried to simplify it for her. She whined about how he wanted to do something big for Buffy and help her out with a guy, but that she wasn't allowed to.  
  
"What did you want to do?" Deanna asked softly.  
  
"I want to get Buffy's ex-boyfriend back into town."  
  
"Oh," Deanna said in a sound of relief that it wasn't something that had an actual death wish attached. "That doesn't sound like it'd be too bad, Dawny."  
  
"Believe me, it would be really bad! It'd practically require a miracle!"  
  
Lindsay, a classmate of Dawn's who frightened Dawn so much that she purposely tried to avoid her, turned toward the two girls at that moment. An evil grin appeared on Lindsay's face, and had she not been at school, Dawn probably would've been running at that moment. Unfortunately, she was at school and there was nothing she could do, except pray that whatever Lindsay planned on doing didn't require a felony or misdemeanor.  
  
"What about magic?" Lindsay asked in an evil, yet enchanted tone.  
  
"What about it?" Dawn retorted sarcastically as if this was the most unusual thing that she'd ever heard of.  
  
"It might help your little 'miracle' along!"  
  
"If it were real," Deanna said as she rolled her eyes at Lindsay's suggestion.  
  
"It is real," Lindsay gritted, scaring Dawn and Deanna. Then, she turned her attention solely to Dawn and smiled. She softened her evil tone of voice to a hypnotizingly sweet and inviting sound. "I know someone, a major witch, who might be able to help you. Interested?"  
  
Dawn silently debated whether or not to trust Lindsay. In her heart, she kept feeling that this was a very good thing and that it could be her only shot to bring Angel back to Buffy. Of course, her head was saying that this was a bad thing. Her head told her that the only thing Lindsay was ever good for was trouble. Dawn knew that her choice could affect not just herself, but everyone in her life. How could Dawn deny this opportunity and still say she's a good sister to Buffy? Still, how could anyone expect her to befriend a suspected criminal in order to keep Buffy happy?  
  
"Yeah, I'm interested," Dawn said convincingly as she saw Lindsay's face light up in extreme excitement. She looked to Deanna, who looked like she was about to die.  
  
Dawn began to lose hope that what she was doing was really a good thing. After all, Buffy would really hate to get Angel back this way, but she couldn't completely convince herself.  
  
"This is for Buffy," she mumbled as she saw both Deanna and Lindsay walk away from her. 


End file.
